


and you can stay with me forever, or you could stay with me for now

by VERDlGRlS



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys is still the breaker of chains, F/M, Fluff, Jon is a police officer, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERDlGRlS/pseuds/VERDlGRlS
Summary: Their mornings are rarely this peaceful. Today, Jon wants to take his time and treasure his wife for all eternity.The world could wait. The world could bloody fall.***NEW CHAPTER UP: Dany and Jon's first meeting.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU domestic fic, because epic boatsex was epic and we need to calm ourselves down. I've had this headcanon that Jon thinks about coffee when kissing Daenerys for quite some time. Also, the song Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran inspired this, kind of. Here's what came out of all that. Enjoy!

 

 

 

In the morning she is pure fire; white-hot and flaming as she goes about the house preparing for work like an unleashed firecracker. Right now she exudes unadulterated power as she puts on a crisp black blazer over a wine red dress and Louboutin heels. Jon watches as his wife swipes on a wand of mascara over her captivating lavender eyes; sometimes he wonders if her enemies cowered in fear at merely looking straight at her, if the heart-stopping eyes and silver-blond hair were half the job done. Her entire stature commanded respect; and it is with an easy confidence and determination that she commanded the room into believing what she herself believed in. (And what she believed in is almost always right--"Breaker of Chains," the courts called her.) It's in moments like these that Jon feels quietly but unabashedly proud of his wife: a mother of three, a sought-after and successful lawyer who has helped countless people receive justice since the beginning of her career. And she always took his breath away too.

He saunters over to her as she finishes her makeup, snaking his hands over her waist to hold her close and plant kisses in her hair. Underneath, he feels her soft laugh vibrate through her smooth skin as he took in her scent.

"I was beginning to wonder why you were standing staring there for so long, my King," she says.

"Mm," he merely hums in response, too taken by her to speak.

Their mornings are rarely this peaceful. Sometimes it was her rushing for work, other times it was him scurrying around to get to Scotland Yard in the wee hours. Most of the time they struggled to keep three excitable first- to third-graders at bay before they had to leave for school. Today, Jon wants to take his time and treasure his wife for all eternity. The world could wait. The world could bloody _fall_.

Jon's kisses had made their way to her neck. He didn't realize her hair had been pushed to the side; he could only hear her sighs, barely perceptible but years of practice in pleasuring her had taught him to hear them in her erratic breaths.

"Jon, I have to go," she whispers in a voice that almost sounded like a whimper. She clearly didn't want to, just like he did. Jon bites down at the dip where her collarbones and neck meet, low enough to be covered by the scooped neck of her dress, yet high enough for him to reach. At hearing her release a quiet but tortured breath, Jon starts to lick and suck at the spot, now beginning to turn a sinful shade of red.

"Jon, I can't go like this--"

"Maybe that's my plan," he whispers against her throat, leaving the spot but still continuing his ministrations on her neck. She was absolutely addicting.

"That's not very honorable of you, Detective Inspector."

He hums again in agreement. The spot is now a glistening pink; concealed enough by her clothes, but still there, evident, _marked_.

With a last sigh, Jon turns her around and places a chaste kiss on her lips, knowing full well what would happen if things spiraled out of control today. He realizes she tastes like coffee--not scalding hot but subdued, gone cold, and yet never not sumptuous, never not jolting. Never a moment when she doesn't quicken his heartbeat and keep him up most nights. Jon loves her all the more for it.

"I love you too."

He thinks he must have said that last one out loud. But there is a smile in her eyes, and his wife just gives him _that_ _look_ \--the one she gave him when he stopped to take her in, overwhelmed, and thought _oh god this is real_ when they first made love-- _that look_ that told Jon from that moment on he'd met someone who knew exactly what was on his mind.

He thinks something in him broke that night. Or something was fixed. Either way, this phenomenal woman who'd yelled his ear off when they first met at Scotland Yard because how could the police just overlook that vital piece of evidence, _they were taking away a man's liberty for god's sake_ \--this woman who'd surprised him shitless when she left her phone number in ketchup on his desk (he's a police officer, he's used to seeing blood in random places and situations, _how could she do this to him_ )--this woman of pure fire and dragonflame--who had rode and fought her way into his ice-walled heart and made every corner of that fortress home.

Their mornings are rarely this peaceful. But since she came into his life, Jon had realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It begs saying that the little knowledge I have of Scotland Yard, I got from BBC's Sherlock so I'm sorry in advance if I'm making some fundamental mistakes here lmao


	2. Chapter 1: Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet. They scream at each other. Daenerys eats a burger.

"Listen here," the bearded man had said, interrupting her tirade. "I know your type, I'm new to this post but I've been in this job longer than you have and I've met people like you. People who would fight tooth and nail to get their point across because they have to prove something to whatever." His words were spoken in a calm, straightforward manner but Daenerys could feel him seething underneath the mask of cool demeanor. Oh how she hated this ice man already.

 

"You can't talk to me like I'm some bloody child--" she said through clenched teeth, only to be interrupted by a raise of his hand. "No--"

 

"No, you don't get to act like that, miss. You don't get to walk in here and yell at people just cause you think you have a law degree and all these fancy titles. We don't give a rat's arse about it."

 

Daenerys clenched her fists at her sides. Nothing could be farther than the truth! "How can you assume such things about me," she half-whispered. "I came here because we're talking about putting a man behind bars just because your man decided that he was a threat when he saw a black man holding a black bag. Put two and two together, and voila, he has a case. Obviously there was no evidence but that, sir, constituted a warrantless search. Which my client never agreed to until your man boxed his ears and took the bag. I'm here to tell you that my client wants to see his case through but you should know that you have men in your control who are prejudiced and racist and if you don't address the problem, you're just as much a part of it. Guess that discussion isn't happening because this superior refuses to listen to some entitled lawyer badgering him at arse o'clock in the fucking morning." She saw him wince visibly at that.

 

"Why else would I be here if I didn't care and just wanted to flaunt myself when I could very well do it in court as I wipe all your shit-eating grins off your faces. Good night."

 

With that, Daenerys turned on her heel and slammed the door on her way out, feeling just a tiny bit happy that she could hear the definitive crunch of glass cracking.

 

***

 

"Where's Rast?" Jon demanded as he pinched his nose bridge. The silver-blonde had just left moments ago and he's had his arse served to him on a nice hot platter. When no one answered, he closed his eyes and counted to three. Don't pounce, young wolf.

 

"I asked where bloody Rast is," he repeated, making sure to say each syllable slowly.

 

"Went to have a smoke, guv," someone from behind him muttered. "'Twas 'bout a half hour ago though."

 

Clever twat. He must have seen the silver-blonde enter the building and decided to wait his death sentence out. Jon sighed and grabbed a pack of cigarettes before heading out the door.

 

He saw Rast in the lobby, alright. The moment the smaller and stouter man caught his eye, he took off in the opposite direction like a deer caught in headlights.

 

"Don't you fucking pretend you didn't see me, Rast. I know." Jon followed him on the way out and soon, they found themselves in the smoking area again. They lit their cigarettes and took a few drags in silence before anyone spoke.

 

"Look, I'm not denying what I did."

 

"You're not even ashamed." Should have been called Racist.

 

"We were on patrol for suspicious activity and we saw him with the bag, Snow. He looked suspicious and we searched him. I was doing my job."

 

"That's not what being on patrol means! Being on patrol means looking out for the suspicious activity, going through the proper procedures if you see something, and then arresting _the right guy_. We don't search people without warrants or force them to agree to the search!"

 

Rast took a drag from his cigarette before speaking. "So, what, you're gonna fire me?"

 

"If you don't address the problem then you're just as much a part of it." Jon took a long drag and crushed his cigarette under his foot.

 

"No. That's the blonde's job. I'm not taking that satisfaction away from her when you know full well what you did."

 

Before Jon closed the door behind him, he turned back at the stout man who looked almost murderous with rage. "Oh, and you're suspended. I want your badge on my desk before you leave."

 

***

 

The trial was short. It had been obvious from the very beginning that this would conclude quickly. They had a strong case. They had a credible witness. Plus, her visit to the station to meet the new DI had proven effective. She'd initially wanted to size him up, see if he would cooperate with the prosecution, and he'd done just that. He'd suspended the racist officer and just added credibility to their case. (She was doubly inspired to win knowing that this wasn't the first time the officer had done it; only the first time an actual case was pursued against him). So yes, Daenerys deserved this gratuitous burger for a job well done and justice well-served.

 

Truth be told, she kind of felt sorry for yelling at him. She now knew him to be a man of honor who would do the right thing when faced with a problem. She'd really just wanted to dialogue with the new DI she hadn't met yet--and who had the officer Rast under his wing--and persuade him that his man was an idiot. But he'd taken a personal jab at her for whatever reason he may have had, and that Daenerys couldn't forgive. Being questioned about her reasons for being the persistent lawyer that she was is on the list of Top Five Ways to Unleash the Dragon.

 

In her line of work, she was called--jokingly, at first--the Breaker of Chains. Because she always gave the courts hell whenever she sided with the good guy--which is every time. Her mates from university were already working for top-billing law firms and earning gold bars by the day but here she was, still a public defence counsel who found joy in helping the underprivileged attain justice.

 

That had been, after all, what led her to becoming a lawyer in the first place. Daenerys' chewing palpably slowed as she recalled her own abusive childhood home, and the ensuing war between her and her brother when she finally landed him in jail after years of separation. She had been lucky to get out of that situation and attain her university degree by the help of Tyrion Lannister (the only Lannister she would ever trust, it seems). He'd taken her under his wing when he'd seen her lead her nobody-public high school debate team into its first nationals championship win since 1989. Tyrion, who was senior partner for Lannister & Lannister, was then scouting for a student to sponsor in the coveted Lannister scholarship program and Daenerys had fit the bill perfectly. She took it without even knowing she'd wanted to be a lawyer; she just took it to get out of Viserys' toxic grasp. But soon, she'd found it her calling, and became Tyrion's favorite because they were alike in so many ways--save for her turning down every job offer he'd given her.

 

Thinking about Tyrion made her smile a little. It had been some time since she'd seen her mentor, now an old friend, and she could tell he was still sulking that she'd refused yet another spot in his family's firm.

 

"I don't want to control the wheel, Tyrion. I'm going to break the wheel," she'd firmly told him when he'd tried to give her an ultimatum during her graduation. "I can't break the wheel if I'm just a cog in it."

 

"There's a lot of fulfillment to be found in corporate, Daenerys," he'd argued. "There's a certain joy to it that I know you're itching to gain. Your ambition is made for bigger victories than small-time acquittals."

 

"When I make a name for myself, I have do it without your family name, Tyrion. It's the only way I know," she said with finality.

 

And yet he'd been right about her ambition. She felt good fighting for the good guy but there was something she still wants, something she can't exactly place. She's sure she won't find any joy in landing small businesses to the point of bankruptcy, so of course her resolve about Tyrion's firm still held true. But.

 

With a sigh, Daenerys decided she would rather concentrate on her burger today. It was only when she finished eating that her eyes landed on a raven-haired man sitting across from her, sipping a tall cup of coffee. He was sat on the booth opposite Daenerys' at the diner, his eyes covered by dark aviator sunglasses and his curly tied into a neat half-bun. He had on a white button down whose sleeves pushed back to reveal strong forearms. Daenerys subconsciously bit her lip in consternation--should she say something? She didn't know if he'd been there longer than she did. It was barely an hour after the trial concluded and she'd gone straight here to grab a quick lunch. Daenerys didn't know if he'd come from the trial court as well, but since it was a little after lunch hour, they were almost completely alone.

 

If he saw her, he'd definitely recognize her, that was for sure. Daenerys wouldn't forget a silver-blond woman who yelled at her if she ever encountered herself when he did.

 

Without thinking too much anymore, she took a swig of water, grabbed the extra ketchup packets on her tray, and made her way towards him.

 

***

 

Jon had seen her the moment she entered. He had slipped out quietly during the last recess, not wanting to be seen by her when the doors opened at the trial's conclusion. He went straight to the diner and decided to pore over some paperwork he was supposed to oversee anyway. In his desk. At Scotland Yard. Where he was supposed to be.

 

He'd gone because he couldn't get her words away from his mind. "If you don't address the problem, you're just as much a part of it… Why else would I be here if I didn't care and just wanted to flaunt myself when I could very well do it in court as I wipe all your shit-eating grins off your faces." He'd wanted to see how Rast would fare, of course, though there was no lost love for that man if she got him imprisoned. He'd mostly wanted to see exactly how she had planned to "wipe the shit-eating grins off their faces." And she was right. He'd left that courtroom with as much admiration as shame because he'd made the comments he did the other night. She was brilliant. And he could tell she was in it because she genuinely wanted to help.

 

Seeing her now, unguarded as she smiled at the waitress and enjoyed her food, he felt even more shame. She seemed like the opposite of everything he'd insinuated. He has to apologize.

 

And yet he doesn't get up even as she sees her eating alone, with no other obstacle in his way. He keeps looking. (If he weren't wearing sunglasses, he'd have caught her wrath again he knew) But she hadn't noticed him yet and he finds it hard not to look when he's faced with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

 

He'll admit readily that he was taken by her when she first appeared in front of his desk at the Yard. It was a late night and he and the boys had just got back from a failed drugs bust, so naturally everyone was on edge. In she comes, all towering and beautiful, still wearing her business suit and her hair pulled back in elegant braids looking very much like a conqueror. Jon had to muster more courage than he usually did to talk back when she'd started yelling. He really wasn't the best at talking to beautiful women but something about her made him want to wring his hands in frustration.

 

So he pushed back. But she took the ball steadily in both hands and unflinchingly tossed it back to his court when she'd left the way she did.

 

Now he knew it was up to him to apologize first.

 

Only, she was already making her way towards him. Shit. He removed his sunglasses and swallowed thickly.

 

"Hi," she said, caution clipping her tone. "Are you busy?"

 

Jon's throat drier than the Sahara. He couldn't form the words he wanted to say. He shoved the paperwork off to his side of the table and motioned for her to sit. Like a dunderhead.

 

"I just wanted to…"

 

That's when he realized she was saying sorry. Jon's eyes widened and he waved a hand at her, hiding his face behind his coffee cup by taking a long swig before speaking.

 

"No, please," he managed to say. "I'm the one who should be apologizing here. What I said had been completely out of line."

 

She gave him the hint of a smile and Jon could swear his heart soared for a moment. "Still, it wasn't right of me to have yelled at you all first. I was there to engage in a civil conversation but I guess my emotions got the better of me," she explained.

 

"There's nothing to forgive."

 

"In that case… apology accepted."

 

"I can't say it's our excuse but your timing was pretty bad. We just came from a failed drugs bust, so, well, tensions were pretty high."

 

"On my part, I really just can't stand racist bastards."

 

Jon chuckled at that. "You and me both. I suspended Rast the moment you left. I didn't even have to prove your accusations against him--he admitted it with no shame. I was happy to take his badge."

 

"You saved us a lot of time at trial with that." This time, her features lit up in a genuine smile, exactly like the one she'd given the waitress. "So really, I should also be thanking you."

 

"It's my sworn duty to see justice served," he managed to reply. And yet Jon could swear he's forgotten how to breathe. How could anyone be that beautiful? What did he do in his life to deserve that smile?

 

She snuck a glance at the paperwork he'd been reading and gave him a small nod. "I'll be going now. Don't wanna disturb you."

 

Crap. I haven't even gotten her name yet. But he can't just say he doesn't want this conversation to end without seeming like a creep. Which he probably was, considering the amount of time he'd spent watching her earlier.

 

"I'm DI Jon Snow, by the way. In case you. Need something. At the Yard." Shit fuck why can't I make intelligible sentences.

 

She'd stood up and swung her purse on her left shoulder. "I'm Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen." She added her last name like it was an afterthought. "Hopefully we meet under more amiable circumstances."

 

Daenerys. The sound of her name lit a fire in his gut, and as he watched her walk away from him, he couldn't help but wonder if the flames would send them across each other's paths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE TWO HOURS I DON'T EVEN KNOW HAHA I WAS SO EXCITED
> 
> Will edit this later in the day! Also, I'm still unsure if I want to keep this fic a oneshot or turn it into a multi-chap one so this chapter might get reposted into a different oneshot and form part of a collection instead.
> 
> P.S. I'm not perfectly knowledgeable about criminal law and the justice system of the UK (and I'm still starting to study the law in my country, which is complicated enough lol) so I'm not absolutely sure about the accuracy of what's in here. Comments would be welcome if you can give me some information, tips, britpicks, etc. And reviews are welcome too! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU domestic fic, because epic boatsex was epic and we need to calm ourselves down. (!!!) I've had this headcanon that Jon thinks about coffee when kissing Daenerys for quite some time. Also, the song Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran inspired this in a way.
> 
> *It begs saying that the little knowledge I have of Scotland Yard I got from BBC's Sherlock so I'm sorry in advance if I'm making some fundamental mistakes here lmao


End file.
